1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure damping device and an elastic member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pressure damping devices which generate a damping force using a fluid to perform damping are known. For example, JP-2008-248956-A discloses a technique regarding a pressure damping device provided with a valve structure including: a valve disc on which a port is formed; a leaf valve which is constructed by laminating a plurality of annular leaves and which is laminated on the valve disc with an inner circumferential side as a fixed end to open and close the port; and a biasing member which has a thick-walled outer circumference, which is interposed between the annular leaves, and which imparts an initial deflection to the leaf valve, wherein the biasing member includes a thin-walled, small-diameter inner circumferential ring, a thick-walled outer circumferential ring which has an inner diameter that is larger than an outer diameter of the inner circumferential ring, and at least one thin-walled arm which connects the inner circumferential ring and the outer circumferential ring to each other.